Organização Hellsing
é uma ordem de cavaleiros protestantes que serve diretamente a família real do Reino Unido, assim como a Igreja Anglicana. Oficialmente, são conhecidos como a . No anime Casos investigados Mangá/OVAs Caso de Cheddar No dia 14 de junho, um estranho pastor aparece no vilarejo de Cheddar, na Inglaterra. Uma semana depois, um adolescente mandado a um vilarejo vizinho desaparece, e mais 10 cidadãos de Cheddar, durante os próximos 10 dias. Um jovem acaba escapando da morte e corre para as autoridades, denunciando o pastor como responsável. Policiais e moradores confrontam o pastor, mas são mortos por ele, e dois dias depois, no dia 5 de julho, Hellsing chega aos arredores de Cheddar.''Hellsing Capítulo 1, Páginas 4-8 Após uma conversa com o oficial encarregado do caso, Integra Hellsing envia Alucard para a igreja de Cheddar, onde ele acaba por eliminar o pastor (que era na verdade um vampiro) e transformar Seras Victoria (membra de uma força policial mandada ao local) em uma vampira, recrutando-a para a Organização Hellsing.Hellsing Capítulo 1, Páginas 8-31 Caso de Birmingham Em 12 de agosto, na cidade inglesa de Birmingham, um massacre em toda a 17ª Rua aciona a Hellsing, fazendo com que Integra se reúna com o líder do esquadrão policial encarregado de investigar o caso. 11 pessoas (3 famílias) no total haviam sido mortas, 6 drenadas de todo seu sangue, e as outras 5, massacradas, com seu sangue espalhado pelas casas. Baseada nas informações de que todas as famílias eram cristãs, tinham crianças, e em suas casas haviam sido escritas, com sangue, "blasfêmias", Integra deduz que o casal de culpados estava declarando guerra ao cristianismo, e prediz a próxima casa a ser atacada. Alucard é mandado para a casa junto de Seras, e consegue matar Leif (de gênero masculino), mas seu par Jessica (de gênero feminino) escapa da casa. Seras consegue eliminar Jessica durante sua fuga, e Integra começa a questionar a razão de tantos vampiros estarem causando caos ao mesmo tempo.Hellsing Capítulo 3, Páginas 1-24 Caso de Patrick Em 15 de agosto, Alucard e Seras são enviados para eliminar um vampiro na cidade de Patrick, na Irlanda do Norte, e são confrontados por um grande exército de ghouls. Seras elimina a maioria dos ghouls, e, momentos antes de poder provar seu sangue, é atingida por uma baioneta pelas costas, que atravessa seu pescoço. A dupla da Hellsing entra em conflito com o paladino e padre Alexander Anderson, mandado pela Seção XIII das forças especiais do Vaticano, que considera a Irlanda como território católico. Anderson havia eliminado todos os vampiros envolvidos, mas busca tomar as vidas dos "dois restantes". Durante o violento confronto, em que ambos Seras e Alucard chegam perto de perder suas vidas, Integra chega a Patrick junto de soldados da Hellsing. Ela chega à igreja onde a batalha estava ocorrendo e destrói as baionetas de Anderson, tentando convence-lo a respeitar os acordos entre a Igreja Anglicana e o Vaticano. O paladino mata os dois agentes da Hellsing que acompanham Integra, e os dois entram em combate. Quando Seras e Aluvard juntam-se à batalha novamente, Anderson decide bater em retirada, e Integra constata que o Vaticano deve uma para a Hellsing.Hellsing Capítulo 4, Páginas 1-28''Hellsing'' Capítulo 5, Páginas 8-29''Hellsing'' Capítulo 6, Páginas 1-30 Curiosidades *O lema da Hellsing: "We will not give up and despair, We are on a mission from God" significa, em tradução livre, "Não vamos desistir ou nos desesperar, Estamos em uma missão vinda de Deus", e a última parte (We are on a mission from God) aparece no brasão da organização. Nomes alternativos *'Agência Hellsing'Hellsing: A História - Mangás JBC (visitado em 27/02/2016). *'Ordem Real dos Cavaleiros Protestantes'Editora JBC: Hellsing, Edição em Português (Brasil). Tradução: Karen Kazumi Hayashida.Hellsing: A História - Mangás JBC (visitado em 27/02/2016). Referências }} Categoria:Ordens de cavalaria Categoria:Protestantes Categoria:Hellsing Categoria:Organizações